Skyscraper Series
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KRISMIN ll SERIES ll BL] - 2ND: MinSeok mengernyit, laras senapan menekan pelipisnya dengan cara menyakitkan. "Maafkan aku, Kris." Ia menekan tombol di tasnya dan, "BLAARR!" Ledakan hebat mengguncang apartment di tengah New York./"...Skyscraper generasi ke-dua diketahui telah..."/2nd Generation. Somatographic Illusion. Akertropik. And BANG!
1. Skyscraper G-13

**Disclaimer(s): **

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

Based on "Peacemaker F3000" by Melvi Yendra © 1998

**Author's Note: **

_Pernah publish_ di fandom Naruto Indonesia (Sasuke U. X Sakura H.) dan di fandom Screenplays Indonesia (SJ's Siwon x SJ's KyuHyun) oleh _FanboyRaka/nathanttebane _dengan judul"Peacemaker" dan terhapus saat pihak admin FFn melakukan _sweeping_. :lol _Republish_ by _cranescort_ dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

Alternate Universe and Series type used. Contain of original characters as minor chara. Kinda out of character—possibly _overgirly!_MinSeok.

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and used _boys love or male and male relationship_. I don't take any material profit from this work and their use. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**...**

**Washington DC, March 27th, 2011**

"Pesawat tempur ini dirancang oleh empat belas orang pakar dari seluruh dunia dengan investasi US$ 1,2 miliar. Dimisikan untuk perdamaian terutama membantu PBB dalam menjalankan sanksi-sanksinya terhadap negara-negara pembangkang. Anda semua akan tercengang kalau saya beritahu bahwa benda ini punya bobot hanya 2,8 ton, jauh lebih ringan dari _F-117 Nighthawk Stealth_. Dari segi bentuk keduanya tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi, F-117 kalah jauh dari segi teknologinya. Di samping anti radar, benda ini juga mampu mengacaukan sistem radar musuh, mendeteksi objek dari jarak 30.000 mil dan terbang di ketinggian sepuluh ribu kaki. Selain itu, mampu terbang dengan kecepatan lima ratus _knot_ sekaligus mampu mengapung di udara tanpa suara. Harganya sangat mahal, US$ 10 juta. Mengenai persenjataan yang dimiliki dan spesifikasi lainnya dapat Anda lihat dalam brosur yang kami bagikan. Untuk sementara, saya rasa cukup. Kecuali jika ada pertanyaan dari Anda." Jendral Bob Christopher, Kepala Staf AU Amerika Serikat membuka kacamatanya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan mencoba menatap silau cahaya _blitz_ kamera yang silih berganti menerpanya.

Di samping kiri Bob berturut-turut duduk pula Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan AS James Spencer, Juru Bicara Gedung Putih, dan pilot muda dari Kanada, Kris Wu.

Di belakang mereka, pada sebuah _screen_ raksasa, tergambar sebuah pesawat berbentuk segitiga hitam.

Seorang wartawan tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan. Di depan, Jendral mengangguk.

"Dalam brosur ini, tertulis bahwa proyek pembuatan pesawat ini dimulai tahun 1986 dan rampung sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu. Namun, kenapa pesawat ini tidak diterjunkan ketika sekelompok teroris membajak pesawat pribadi presiden tahun 1999 atau ketika Gedung Putih diserang pesawat siluman dua tahun berikutnya?"

Jendral Bob dengan tenang menjawab, "Kita tidak dapat menerjunkannya waktu itu hanya karena kita lebih mengutamakan efisiensi. Kita tidak perlu mengutus 'Skyscraper' karena dengan pesawat pemburu F-14 saja pesawat musuh dapat kita rontokkan. Ibarat membunuh seekor nyamuk, kita tidak perlu memakai rudal patriot, bukan?"

Hadirin tertawa. Tapi, wartawan dari CCN itu tampak belum puas.

"Tapi, kita kehilangan seorang presiden waktu itu," ucapnya sinis pada rekan di sebelahnya.

"Masih ada pertanyaan?" tanya Bob Christopher.

Seorang wartawati berdiri.

"Silahkan!" ucap Bob.

"Pesawat ini akan dipamerkan pada IMAS (International Military Air Show) lusa. Siapakah pilot yang beruntung menerbangkan pesawat ini?"

Jendral Bob Christopher tersenyum. "Saya rasa, itu pertanyaan terakhir buat saya. Setelah saya tunjukkan siapa orangnya, Anda semua bisa bertanya apa saja padanya. Nah, dialah pilot itu!"

Jendral Bob menoleh pada Kris Wu yang pada saat bersamaan menganggukkan kepalanya pada semua orang.

Laki-laki tampan berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Segera setelah itu, tiga pria penting di samping Kris berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan _press meeting_.

Segera saja para wartawan mengerubungi Kris dan menjepretnya tiada henti.

Lalu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar karirnya pun meluncur tak terbendung.

…

Ketika Kris keluar dari gedung pertemuan itu, seorang wartawan membuntutinya. Padahal jumpa pers sudah ditutup.

"Tuan Wu, ada satu lagi pertanyaan, kalau Anda berkenan," ucapnya mencegat Kris menuju mobilnya.

Kris berhenti dan menatap pria berambut _caramel_ itu.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Kris.

"Saya MinSeok, Kim MinSeok, reporter _New York Times_!"

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan?"

"Ada isu bahwa anda telah bertunangan dengan seseorang putri pengusaha Jung. Jadi, benarkah begitu?"

Kris terdiam. Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan wartawan itu dan masuk ke mobilnya. MinSeok mengikutinya dengan heran.

"Pertanyaan Anda _off the record_. Tapi, jika Anda memang ingin tahu, saya mengudang anda nanti malam. _Poirot's Café_, jam tujuh!" jawab Kris sambil menekan tombol _power window_.

_Porsche_ itu lalu meluncur di jalanan.

…

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Kris langsung menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon.

"Saya Kris Wu. Bisakah saya bicara dengan Zhang YiXing?"

"Maaf, Tuan Wu. Tuan YiXing sedang di Los Angeles. Besok baru kembali," jawab seorang pria.

"Baiklah, besok akan saya hubungi lagi!" Kris menutup telepon.

Beberapa saat ia terdiam.

Matanya lalu terpaku pada fotonya ketika berdiri bersama _Skyscraper G-13_, pesawat tempur generasi terakhir yang akan diterbangkannya dua hari lagi. Foto itu diambil tiga bulan yang lalu, saat ia bersama 45 orang pilot lainnya diseleksi untuk menerbangkan _Skyscraper_. Ia akhirnya terpilih sebagai pilot utama dan seorang rekannya yang lain sebagai cadangan.

"Lusa, seluruh cita-citaku, akan sampai pada puncaknya!" ucap Kris sambil mengepalkan tangan, _haz__e__l_-nya menyorot tajam penuh keyakinan.

…

MinSeok merasa menyesal tidak membawa mobil dan memilih menggunakan taksi, yang nyatanya malah membuatnya terlambat. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 07.05 p.m., terlambat lima menit. Tapi, bagaimanapun MinSeok adalah seorang _reporter_, terlambat bukan kebiasaannya.

Tergesa, pria bersurai _caramel_ itu berjalan ke arah _Poriot's Café. Café_ yang berada di pusat keramaian ini merupakan salah satu _café high class_. Di mana pengunjungnya adalah kalangan atas. Selain karena namanya sendiri diambil dari nama detektif terkenal Hercule Poirot, _café_ bernuansa modern ini mengharuskan setiap pengunjungnya memakai pakaian resmi. Jadi, beginilah MinSeok sekarang. Mengenakan _coat_, yang menutupi kemejanya yang tidak ia masukkan. Hal ini termasuk luar biasa, bagi pria yang terbiasa mengenakan pakaian _casual_ dalam setiap aktivitasnya itu.

MinSeok mengatur napasnya dan mulai melangkah masuk, setelah melempar senyum ala kadarnya kepada penjaga di pintu.

Benar saja, _café_ yang berpencahayaan redup ini hampir mejanya telah penuh, ada pasangan pria-wanita, maupun pasangan antar rekan bisnis.

Hampir tak ada meja yang kosong.

_Obsidian_ MinSeok menyusur, dan akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Pria _blonde_ yang berada di meja paling ujung, dekat perapian, sendirian...

Ia tersenyum dan melangkah cepat menuju ke meja itu.

"Maaf–"

"Sebagai seorang reporter, kau seharusnya tidak boleh terlambat, Kim."

Belum sempat MinSeok melanjutkan kata-katanya, pilot tampan itu sudah menyambutnya dengan kalimat sarkastis.

Memilih tak menanggapi ucapan Kris, MinSeok langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Kris.

Tidak sopan memang, tapi MinSeok merasa tidak berguna bersopan-sopan pada pria di depannya.

Kris sendiri tidak peduli pada tingkah pemuda itu, dan memilih melambai pada pelayan yang sigap menghampiri dua orang ini.

"Tuan Kim?" Kris memandang MinSeok.

"Air soda, dan tolong panggil aku 'MinSeok' saja!" jawab MinSeok.

"Dua soda!"

Pelayan segera mencatat pesanan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Pandangan MinSeok kembali menatap pria di depannya.

Malam ini, pilot muda itu berkali lipat lebih tampan dengan _trenchoat_ hitam yang melapisi kemeja putih tanpa dasinya.

Rambut _blonde_-nya yang sedikit dibiarkan berantakan justru menambah pahatan ketampanannya. Aneh memang, melihat pilot yang biasanya berpotongan rapi tidak berlaku untuk pilot yang satu ini. Tapi, ya memang inilah yang membuat pilot muda ini memiliki tampang menjual bak seorang model.

MinSeok menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Tuan Wu..."

"Kris."

"Baiklah, Kris... masuk ke wawancara, apakah benar Anda bertunangan dengan nona Jung?" tanya MinSeok langsung. Dia berpikir tak boleh menyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa mewawancarai sosok _most_ _wanted_ saat ini.

"Hn, kupikir kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini bukan untuk menanyakan hal itu bukan?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyiakan saat aku bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada Anda. Jadi, bagaimana?" MinSeok tetap bertahan dengan pertanyaannya.

Kris menatap MinSeok tajam, "Kalau aku bertunangan, aku tidak akan mengajakmu makan malam, Tuan Kim. Lagipula, sejak _kapan New York Times_ menjadi harian gosip?"

Skak mat, kalimat sarkastis Kris membuat MinSeok terdiam.

Tapi, bukan wartawan handal namanya, jika hanya karena sebuah argumen, lalu dia kalah.

MinSeok ingin mendebat Kris.

Tapi, makan malam mereka keburu datang, dan sang pilot sepertinya sangat menjunjung asas 'dilarang makan saat bicara', karena dengan ekspresinya saja, MinSeok tahu bahwa dia tidak akan merespon apa pun pertanyaan MinSeok saat mereka sedang makan.

…

Makan malam yang penuh penyiksaan –menurut MinSeok– telah berakhir.

Ia kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu _café_, dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah sangat larut malam.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil?" suara datar dari seseorang yang baru saja makan malam dengannya terdengar di sampingnya.

MinSeok melirik sosok itu, yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya.

"Tidak, aku datang ke sini dengan taksi. Jadi, aku juga harus pulang dengan taksi."

"Ayo kuantar..." tanpa menghilangkan nada datar dalam suaranya, pilot tampan itu berjalan menuju _Porsche_ hitam miliknya yang terparkir.

MinSeok sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya mengekor dan duduk dengan manis setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Kris.

Lalu, Kris menghenyakkan diri di belakang kemudi dan membawa _Porsche_ itu meluncur, menembus malam.

Tak ada percakapan berarti selama perjalanan mereka, kecuali saat Kris menanyakan denah tempat tinggal MinSeok.

Hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah _apartement_ mewah.

"Terima kasih, Kris..."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, besok adalah ulang tahunku, jadi ini kuanggap kado untukku..." ucap MinSeok pelan, _onyx_-nya menatap pemuda itu tulus.

Kris yang dari tadi menatap lurus ke depan. Menyadari pandangan pemuda itu dan membalas tatapannya. Kris terjebak dalam permata sewarna _black hole_ yang ditawarkan pemuda itu...

Hingga akhirnya jarak terpangkas oleh kehangatan bibir mereka.

Untuk sesaat keheningan yang aneh mengambil alih. Entah berapa _second_ waktu yang telah terlewat. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya, meninggalkan wajah MinSeok yang menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang begitu kentara.

"Kris...?" MinSeok berucap lirih, menatap pilot yang kini menatap ke arah kaca depan mobil, terdiam. Wajah MinSeok menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku _gay_. Dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau tidak menulis ini dalam beritamu, Tuan Kim."

Hening.

"Kau barusan menciumku. Bagaimana jika aku bukan _gay_ sepertimu?"

Kris tersenyum samar dan menatap MinSok lewat refleksi spion di atasnya. "Berarti aku harus minta maaf."

Kali ini MinSeok yang tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menulis hal ini dalam beritamu, 'kan?"

MinSeok mengelus dagunya, seolah berpikir. "_Well_, sang pilot muda ternyata sorang _gay_. Bukankah itu akan jadi sebuah _headline_ yang bagus? Kurasa _New York Times_ akan langsung cetak ulang."

Kris mengerang pelan. Sementara MinSeok justru tertawa dan bergegas membuka pintu di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah tinggal di Amerika berapa hari, Kris?" MinSeok menyeringai. "Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa _New York Times_ bukan majalah gosip? Kau bisa tidur tenang malam ini, Tuan Wu. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku."

MinSeok menutup pintu _Porsche_ di belakangnya pelan.

"Hei, Tuan Kim," panggil Kris yang kini mengluarkan kepalanya di jendela. MinSeok menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

MinSeok menatap _Porsche_ hitam yang baru saja melesat menghilang tertelan kegelapan.

Disentuhnya bibirnya pelan. MinSeok tahu, dia baru saja mendapat sesuatu yang lebih berharga, daripada sekedar berita...

…

**Washington DC, March 28th, 2011**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kris sudah sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya. Ia mengemasi perlengkapan pilotnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, Kris menepati janjinya untuk menelepon kembali Zhang YiXing atau Lay, sahabat sekaligus pengacaranya di Los Angeles.

Di sana, YiXing mengangkat telepon.

"Apa kau sudah membaca surat kabar hari ini, Kris?"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Kris. Pagi ini, ia memang belum sempat membaca korannya.

"Mereka semua menulis tentangmu. Juga tentang IMAS dan _Skyscraper_-nya. Seluruh stasiun TV me-_replay _wawancaramu kemarin. Mereka bilang kau seorang yang hebat, Kris!"

"Che, biarkan saja. Besok mereka akan menyaksikan yang lebih dari itu semua!"

"Apa itu?" tanya YiXing penasaran.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Lay."

"Ah, kau ini memang senang membuat orang penasaran, Kris. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Kris menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Seluruh rencana sudah disusunnya begitu matang.

Tak ada yang boleh tahu.

Ia tidak ingin orang lain mendapatkan kesulitan karena perbuatannya. Juga YiXing.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan kepada yang berhak menerimanya. Semuanya akan dijelaskan oleh sebuah disket yang akan aku kirim dari sini, hari ini juga. Paket itu aku kirim ke kantormu. Besok kau sudah menerimanya. Itu saja!"

Belum sempat YiXing menjawab, Kris sudah memutuskan hubungan.

Kris melirik jam tangannya. Satu jam lagi utusan Dephan akan menjemputnya. Ia masih punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan bagian dari rencananya.

Kris membongkar isi meja kerjanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dan membukanya. Pria bermata _caram__e__l_ itu mengeluarkan beberapa guntingan koran dan menumpuknya di tong sampah. Begitu yakin semuanya tak bersisa, ia lalu mendekati perapian dan membakar kliping-kliping koran itu dengan hati-hati.

Setengah jam kemudian, sebuah sedan milik Departemen Pertahanan dan Keamanan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Saat itu, Kris sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Ia langsung masuk ke mobil dan menunggu sopirnya selesai memasukkan barang-barang ke mobil.

Pria _blonde_ itu menatap kembali rumahnya.

Setelah itu, ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Kita ke kantor pos dulu sebentar," ucap Kris ketika mobil sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Baik," jawab sang sopir.

Di dalam _British Airways_ yang membawanya menuju New York, Kris kembali memikir ulang seluruh rencananya.

Semua risiko sudah diperhitungkannya.

Beruntung ia hanya sebatang kara.

Seluruh keluarganya sudah tewas puluhan tahun yang lalu, ia begitu menyesali kenapa ia tidak ikut tewas bersama mereka.

Waktu itu ia baru lima tahun.

Sejak itu, tak ada yang ingin dilakukannya selain berjuang dan bekerja keras.

Ia rasa, semuanya akan sampai pada puncaknya besok siang di New York.

Kris kembali memejamkan matanya, kelopak mata menutup sepasang _hazel_ miliknya.

…

**New York City, March 29th, 2011**

Di Bandara Internasional terlihat sebuah kesibukan.

Di mana-mana terpasang umbul-umbul setinggi empat meter berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Ada ratusan pesawat tempur berbagai tipe dan jenis berbaris teratur sepanjang lintasan pacu. Di bagian depan menara pengawas, berdiri sebuah tenda raksasa berwarna biru tua dengan ratusan kursi di bawahnya. Di sana terlihat para pejabat puncak pemerintahan , para Jendral _US Army Force _dan para undangan penting dari berbagai negara. Ratusan pria berjas rapi berkacamata hitam dengan seragam khusus sibuk di posisi masing-masing sambil berkomunikasi lewat _headphone_. Mereka para _bodyguard_ yang ditugaskan mengamankan _event _penting kedirgantaraan militer dunia itu.

Di bawah sebuah spanduk raksasa bertuliskan 'Welcome to International Military Air Show 2011' duduk teratur puYiXing pilot yang akan melakukan atraksi udara dengan pesawat tempur masing-masing. Kris Wu, satu-satunya pilot termuda dan dari Kanada, duduk di bagian kiri. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, sebuah _F-117 Nighthawk Stealth_ memecah udara New York tanpa suara.

Dari pengeras suara, seorang MC membacakan spesifikasi si 'siluman' itu. Kemudian bergemuruhlah dari arah panggung tepuk tangan para undangan. Setelah menunjukkan kebolehannya, pesawat yang pernah diterjunkan dalam perang Irak-Amerika 1996 itu kembali ke sarangnya.

Giliran Kris pun tiba.

Dengan gagah lelaki tampan 25 tahun itu menaiki _Skyscraper_ dibantu seorang petugas _machine service_. Setelah mengacungkan jempolnya, Kris menggiring pesawat itu memasuki landasan pacu. Setelah benar-benar merasa siap, Kris menekan tombol _turbo_.

Tanpa suara, pesawat itu _take off_ dengan kecepatan kilat dan melintas di depan panggung kehormatan.

Kris memutar pesawat dan kembali ke arah tenda raksasa.

Tiba-tiba, pesawat itu berhenti mendadak dan mengapung di angkasa, tepat di depan barisan para undangan.

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar bergemuruh.

Begitu MC selesai menyebutkan jati diri pesawat tempur generasi akhir itu, Kris pun melesatkannya menjauh dan menghilang di angkasa.

Beberapa saat pesawat itu tidak muncul.

Para pengatur acara masih menunggu.

Masih ada atraksi yang harus dipertunjukkan G-13 itu.

Tapi, setelah lima menit, pesawat itu tidak juga muncul.

Orang-orang di menara mulai panik.

"Di sini menara pengawas, apakah _Skyscraper_ menerima pesan kami?" ucap petugas mencoba mengontak Kris. Beberapa saat menunggu belum ada jawaban.

Di angkasa sana, di ketinggian 9500 meter dan dalam kecepatan _5 Mach_, pemuda bermata _caramel_ itu tersenyum.

"Ya, di sini G-13. Kami segera kembali!" jawabnya. Petugas di menara melihat ke layar radar. Pesawat itu memang mendekati titik sentral. Tapi, tiba-tiba hilang dari pantauan radar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Dick Forrery, Kepala Bandara.

"Bukankah dia diperintah untuk tidak mengaktifkan sistem anti radar?" lanjutnya gusar.

"Benar! Tapi, ia telah membangkang," jawab seorang petugas. Beberapa petugas yang lain mencoba menggunakan teropong digital. Tapi, _Skyscraper_ tak kelihatan.

"_Skyscraper_ diperintahkan kembali!" bentak Dick emosional.

Tak ada jawaban.

Layar radar pun masih kosong.

Ternyata Kris mengacau sistem radar menara pengawas.

"_Shit_!" maki Dick dengan muka merah padam. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengontak Jendral Bob Christopher, di bawah sana.

"_Skyscraper_ menghilang, Pak!" lapornya.

Jendral berkacamata itu wajahnya memerah, seperti bara.

Belum sempat ia memberi intruksi, sebuah ledakan dahsyat terdengar dari arah lintasan parkir pesawat.

_Skyscraper_ muncul di balik asap hitam yang membubung ke angkasa sambil terus memuntahkan bomnya.

Orang-orang menjadi panik dan berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing.

Dari arah menara, meraung-raung _sirine_ tanda bahaya. Menteri Pertahanan, James Spencer tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Jenderal Christopher.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bentaknya. Tapi, suaranya hilang ditelan suara ledakan.

_Mr. President_ segera diamankan.

Para tamu negara kalang kabut.

Di mana-mana terdengar teriakan kepanikan.

Apalagi ketika tanpa diduga G-13 mengapung tepat di depan tenda kehormatan dalam jarak seratus meter.

Di dalam benda hitam itu, Kris tersenyum.

Dendamnya terbalaskan.

Lalu, ia tiba-tiba muram.

Di matanya muncul bayangan saat keluarganya hangus bersama rumah mereka, ketika pesawat militer Amerika mengebomnya.

"Sekarang kalian akan merasakan akibat kecongkakan kalian," ucap Kris sambil memencet tombol _fire_ di tangannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, tenda di depannya hancur lumat.

_Skyscraper_ kembali berputar-putar dan merudal seluruh pesawat tempur di bawahnya.

Setelah yakin tak ada pesawat tempur yang tersisa, Kris melesat ke arah barat menuju Seattle. Di menara pengawas, Dick Forrery menatap G-13 dengan mata tak berkedip. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika pesawat itu bergerak menjauh dan menghilang di balik gumpalan asap tebal. Ia lalu menghubungi Jendral Christopher. Ia berharap Jendral itu masih hidup.

"G-13 itu menuju ke arah barat, Pak!" lapornya.

"Kejar dia dengan cadangan F-117 di Oklahoma. Perintahkan seluruh pangkalan untuk mengerahkan pesawat tempurnya, untuk mencegat bajingan itu," geram jendral berbintang empat itu.

Dick Forrery melakukan tugasnya. Atas nama Kepala Staf Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat ia menghubungi seluruh _squadron_ di daratan Amerika. Kemudian ia menerima perintah untuk membatalkan seluruh jadwal penerbangan ke Seattle. Perintah terakhir ini juga berlaku untuk seluruh bandara di seluruh dunia. Berita pembelotan G-13 itu segera menjadi _headline_ seluruh media massa. Beberapa stasiun TV secara langsung menyiarkan berita itu dari bandara di New York.

Sementara itu _Skyscraper G-13_ melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Seattle.

Tujuan Kris adalah Markas Besar CIA.

Tiba-tiba komputer di kopkit pesawat memberitahu bahwa ada yang mencoba mengontaknya dari bumi. Kris menerimanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kris?" itu suara James Spencer.

"Hn, tidak ada," jawab Kris enteng.

"Tidak ada? Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Saya cuma menjalankan tugas sekaligus merampungkan obsesi saya."

"Tugas apa?"

"Jangan membentak saya, _Mister Spencer_. Saya tidak ingin mendengar suara Anda lagi." Kris memutuskan hubungan.

Lalu empat puluh menit kemudian, Kris sudah berada di atas Denver. Saat itu, monitor komputer menangkap gerakan sebuah pesawat tak dikenal mendekati posisinya.

Kris melacak identitas pesawat pemburu itu.

"Hn, sebuah F-113 rupanya!" ucapnya dramatis. Tak diduga, F-113 itu mengontak Kris.

"_Echo... echo_...! G-13 diperintahkan mendarat!"

Pria _stoic_ itu tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, saudara tua! Kami segera turun!" ucap Kris.

Kris menurunkan kecepatan dan menukik ke bawah. Kris mengatur posisinya dan mengurung F-113 itu dalam lingkaran posisi tembak.

Begitu saatnya tiba, Kris melepas tembakan ke belakang dan segera melihat F-113 itu, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Selamat jalan, Kawan!" ucap Kris sambil kembali menambah kecepatan.

…

Di Los Angeles, YiXing menerima disket yang dijanjikan Kris. YiXing menghidupkan komputernya dan membuka disket itu. Dalam sebuah _file_ berinisial 'Top Secret', Kris menulis:

**_Lay,_**

**_Hari ini semuanya telah aku selesaikan. Dan aku bahagia bisa melakukannya-menghancurkan kekuatan Amerika_****_—_****_semampuku. Dan itulah cita-citaku sejak b_**_**e**_**_rtahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan memarahiku karena cara yang kugunakan. Tapi, proyek pembuatan G-13 sama sekali bukan untuk perdamaian_****_—_****_sebagaimana yang mereka gembor-gemborkan_****_–_****_tapi untuk sebuah kejahatan yang akan mereka lakukan pada negara-negara pesaingnya._**

**_Lay, aku serahkan tabungan dan kekayaan pribadiku, untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan._**

**_Maafkan sahabatmu ini._**

**_New York, March 28, 2011_**

Di akhir suratnya, Kris menulis, 'disket ini akan musnah setelah tiga menit'.

YiXing menunggu. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, dari _disk driver_-nya muncul asap hitam tipis.

Asap itu lalu menghilang. YiXing mendesah, ia melepas kacamata bacanya, matanya menerawang. 'Kris...'

…

Di Markas Besar CIA, sebuah pasukan telah dipersiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan G-13.

Dalam radius lima ratus mil, telah ditempatkan tiga puluh unit truk peluncur rudal _patriot_.

Kota Seattle begitu lengang.

Kepala CIA, Jody Powel tampak panik.

"Apa ia sudah kelihatan?" tanyanya pada sang operator.

"Belum, Pak! Pesawat itu anti radar!" jawab sang operator.

"Saya sudah tahu!" balas Jody Powel kesal.

Seribu mil di luar Seattle, sebuah benda hitam yang begitu ditakuti muncul.

_Caram__e__l_ Kris melihat komputer pesawat menunjukkan dua puluh posisi berbahaya.

Ketika Kris menekan tombol _shoot_, komputer secara otomatis meluncurkan dua puluh rudal bergantian ke posisi titik merah di layar komputer.

Di bawah sana, Jody Powel tidak menyadari bahwa dua puluh peluncur rudal _patriot_-nya sudah hancur bersama awaknya.

Kris mendekati posisi sentral, yaitu markas CIA.

Radius lima ratus mil sudah dilumpuhkannya.

Sekarang tinggal melumatkan gedung yang konon anti nuklir itu.

G-13 itu sudah tepat mengapung di atas gedung bertingkat sepuluh itu.

Kris melepas cadangan pelurunya dan meluncurkan senjata pelumatnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba lima bayangan hitam sudah mengepungnya, ketika ia menjauhi gedung yang hampir lumat itu.

Belum sempat komputer melacaknya, lampu _danger_ menyala berulang kali.

Kemudian, menyusul perintah komputer agar ia secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi, Kris terlambat.

Sebuah goncangan ia rasakan ketika rudal pesawat musuh menubruk perut pesawat.

Ketika itulah, Kris ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dalam balutan helm hitam, pilot terbaik Amerika itu terbayang keluarganya dan...reporter berambut sewarna lelehan karamel, MinSeok.

Akhirnya...

.

.

.

.

.

_Skyscraper G-13 lumat di udara Seattle..._

…

Pada saat yang sama, MinSeok, reporter New York Times, dipanggil bosnya. MinSeok dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan kerja Larry Foster.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanyanya.

Dari kursinya, Larry Foster melemparkan sebuah paket pada pemuda itu.

"Itu dari Kris Wu! Kukira sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu!" ucap pria enam puluh tahun itu.

"Kris Wu? Apa isinya?" tanya MinSeok sambil mengira-ira.

"Sebuah disket yang membuka tentang teka-teki proyek raksasa Skyscraper G-13, beserta salinan program-program rahasia yang akan dilakukan pesawat gila itu. Ternyata, apa yang selama ini digembor-gemborkan oleh orang-orang Gedung Putih adalah omong kosong semua. G-13 sama sekali bukan untuk perdamaian, tapi adalah ambisi gila para senator untuk menguasai dunia!"

"Oh ya? Jadi Anda sudah membukanya?" tanya pemuda berpipi _chubby _itu.

"Tentu saja. Jika dia tidak menulis namanya, mana mungkin saya begitu berani membuka sesuatu untuk pemuda galak sepertimu!"

MinSeok tertawa.

"Jadi?" tanyanya pada Larry.

"Tulis laporannya selengkap mungkin. Besok kita akan naik cetak empat kali lipat!" tegas Larry.

"Lalu, jika semua koran Anda habis terjual?"

"Saya ingin menghadiahkannya pada pilot muda itu. Tapi sayang, ia sudah tewas..." ucap Larry sedih.

.

.

.

Di luar, memandang langit New York yang biru, reporter bermata _onyx _itu mendesah...

"Padahal aku mulai menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kado yang kau berikan seperti ini, Kris..."

…

**New York City, March 31st, 2011**

Seperti dugaan Larry Foster, korannya habis ludes sebelum tengah hari. Tapi, sore harinya sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke komputer kantornya.

Surat itu datang dari Menhankam James Spencer.

Isinya singkat saja: **New York Times dibreidel!**

.

.

.

.

.

'Tap, tap, tap'

Suara keds yang melekat pada sepasang kaki seorang pria muda, terdengar nyaring saat menapak di atas marmer yang dilaluinya, ringan dan berirama.

Tak lama, langkah sosok itu berbelok memasuki lorong lain dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna _almond_. Dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya, dibukanya pintu _almond_ itu, dan dikunci dari dalam.

Semerbak aroma _citrus_ dari pengharum ruangan yang menyambut, menguar dan membelai indra penciumannya.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa buku di atas bufet, pemuda itu melangkah menuju ruangan lain, dapur.

Diambilnya sebungkus cokelat instan dan dua cangkir berwarna putih. Cangkir pertama dia gunakan untuk membuat cokelat, sementara itu, diseduhnya kopi di dalam cangkir kedua. Lalu, dimasukkannya satu buah gula balok dan sedikit _creamer_, dia tahu, si penikmat kopi tidak terlalu suka manis.

Dengan hati-hati dibawanya cangkir itu ke sebuah kamar.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu lirih, dan ditutupnya tanpa suara.

Perlahan di letakkannya kopi itu di atas meja kecil, di samping tempat tidur.

Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada sosok lain di ruangan itu, yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela, memunggunginya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hening, pertanyaan beruntun yang di lontarkan pemuda itu tak mendapat jawaban.

Menghela napas sebentar, ia memilih berjalan dan duduk di samping sosok itu.

Ekor mata _onyx_ sang pemuda melirik sosok itu, sosok pemuda _blonde_ berkulit pucat.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu seolah tak peduli, _lautan karam_e_l_nya tetap menatap ke luar jendela dalam diam.

"Dokter Park akan datang beberapa saat lagi, bersama Tuan YiXing tentunya. Di luar berita tentang kematianmu juga masih panas. Untuk sementara kau tinggal di sini saja. Suasana luar belum baik untukmu, Kris..."

.

.

.

.

Di tengah berita panas mengenai meledaknya _Skyscraper_, pembreidelan _New York Times_, dan demontrasi mengenai latar belakang pembuatan _Skyscraper_, Kim MinSeok, reporter _New York Times_... merawat Kris Wu di _apartement_-nya, _**pilot Skyscraper G-13 yang dinyatakan tewas dan bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1ST STORY END**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2011-2013**


	2. Skyscraper G-15

**Disclaim****e****r(s): **

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

Based on "Tuganim 34" by Izzatul Jannah © 1996

**Author's Not****e****: **

_P__e__rnah publish_ di fandom Naruto Indonesia dengan pair SasuSaku dan sekarang _r__e__publish_ di fandom Screenplays Indonesia oleh _cranescort_ dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

Alternate Universe and Series type used. Contain of original characters as minor chara and EXO's TaoHun hints. Kinda out of character—possibly _overgirly!_MinSeok. Read the times range or date tag carefully.

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and used _boys love_ or _male and male relationship._ I don't take any material profit from this work and their use. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**...**

**Washington DC, July 17th, 2013**

Jendral Bob Christopher terus mengetukkan jemarinya dengan nada tak beraturan.

Gelisah.

Tatapan matanya yang terbungkus sepasang kacamata bulat, nanar mengarah liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangannya. Sesekali ia menengadah menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya sambil terus-menerus menghembuskan napas kepanikannya.

"Lagi-lagi aku kecolongan! Brengsek! Kali ini siapa biang keladinya? _Damn it_!" Ia mengumpat tak karuan.

Jendral berbintang empat itu memang perfeksionis.

Ia tak pernah gagal, tidak sejak _Skyscrap__er_ kemarin dan hingga detik ini.

Bob berpengalaman di medan tempur paling sulit sekalipun. Tidak ada yang meragukan jendral berbintang empat ini. Termasuk _Skyscraper_ yang alih-alih menjadi tanggung jawabnya justru dianggap sebagai kecolongan karena pembelotan Kris Wu.

Tapi, kali ini tidak.

Bob bangkit dari duduknya, lalu hilir mudik mengitari ruang kerjanya. Mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak, sesekali ia mengumpat dalam bahasa Inggris dan mengerang dengan bahasa Perancis.

"Bagaimana bisa pesawat yang begitu canggih, bisa jatuh dan tenggelam di Laut Merah? Gila! Padahal pesawat ini merupakan pesawat dengan kecanggihan dua kali lipat dari G-13! _Shit_!" Bob mengumpat lagi.

"Reputasiku hancur! Brengsek!"

Mendadak terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Massuukkk!" bentak Bob.

Seorang tentara muda masuk dengan lengan gemetar. Terburu-buru ia menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang semula dilipat di bawah ketiaknya.

Mata Bob berkilat menatap tentara muda itu tajam.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip bentakan.

"I-ini berkas laporan kecelakaan kemarin, _Sir_!" jawab tentara muda sambil menghormat.

Bob mendengus.

"Sudah! Pergi kau!" usirnya.

"_Yes, Sir_!" sontak tentara muda itu mengangkat tangan, memberi hormat lagi, dan bergegas pergi. Ia tahu pasti, atasannya tidak segan-segan menampar bila ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berkenan.

Dengan gerakan tergesa Bob membuka arsip-arsip itu.

"_Somatographic illusion_! Gila, bagaimana bisa?" teriaknya marah.

Bob tidak habis pikir kejadian fatal pesawat _Tornado_ milik RAF tahun 1988, dan kehilangan pesawat tempur Angkatan Laut Amerika terjadi lagi.

Fatalnya hal ini terjadi di _squadron_ yang ia pimpin!

Bob menggeram marah. Keningnya berkerut, terus berpikir. Dengan gerakan berputar, Bob menghadap ke arah tumpukan buku-buku kesehatan penerbangan.

Ia mendesiskan huruf 's' menjadi mencubit-cubit bibir bawahnya.

"Ini dia, _somatographic illusion_!"

Sesaat kemudian, ia sibuk membaca literatur tentang penyebab kecelakaan itu.

_Somatographic illusion__ terjadi apabila organ-organ otolith sampai menangkap kesan adanya percepatan __linear__ yang 'mencekam', hal ini disebabkan adanya gravitasi. Apabila hal ini terjadi pada seorang pilot, maka sang pilot justru akan menukikkan pesawatnya pada obyek yang menghadang di hadapannya._

'Brakk'

Bob menutup buku setebal lima sentimeter itu dengan gemas.

"Ini sabotase! Pasti ada seseorang yang merusak daya tahan pilot-pilotku, tapi siapa?" gerutunya panjang pendek.

Akhirnya tepat pukul dua belas malam, Bob menyerah, ia berharap bisa segera menuntaskan teka-teki itu.

'Ya! Segera mungkin, jika tidak tamat riwayatku,' desisnya pelan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Bob menyusuri koridor markasnya.

Suasana lengang menyergapnya, yang terdengar di sekelilingnya hanya ketukan-ketukan pendek langkah kakinya sendiri.

Setelah mengunci pintu, pandangannya langsung menemukan _bodyguard_ yang telah bersiaga untuknya.

…

**New York City, July 13th, 2013**

"Pesawat yang merupakan generasi ke dua dari _Skyscraper_ ini dirancang oleh pakar yang membuat seri sebelumnya. Dengan menyandang nama G-15 pesawat ini memiliki teknologi yang lebih canggih dari G-13. Bahkan dengan bobot dua ton, pesawat ini juga bisa untuk mengangkut dua awak di dalamnya. Mengenai kualifikasi persenjaatan baru, pesawat ini dilengkapi dengan radar yang akan aktif secara otomatis saat ada gerakan tidak wajar dari sang pilot. Yang memungkinkan kita tidak mungkin kecolongan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Pesawat ini akan diterbangkan pertama kali pada pada tanggal 16 Juli 2013 menuju Israel melewati Laut Merah dalam rangka mengawal pengiriman delegasi PBB ke sana. Pesawat ini murni untuk perdamaian dan–"

'Klik'

"Ck, Bodoh!"

Suara televisi yang dimatikan disusul oleh umpatan keras seorang pemuda yang terdengar di ruangan berukuran sedang ini. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, namun aktivitas yang terjadi di bawah langit musim panas _New_ _York City_ tak berlaku di dalam ruangan ini.

"Mereka tidak menyerah rupanya! Hah, orang-orang Gedung Putih yang tolol!" umpat seorang pemuda berambut sewarna _caramel_ yang tengah menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa berwarna _almond_. Tangannya yang sewarna pualam masih erat memegang _remote_ yang baru saja dipakainya untuk 'membunuh' benda persegi di depannya.

"Harusnya mereka tak perlu menggemborkan proyek pesawat ini. Apalagi setelah G-13 kemarin," lanjutnya lagi.

_Obisidian__-_nya melirik sosok lain di ruangan itu yang _stay cool_ di depan _laptop_ hitamnya.

"Pesawat ini memiliki kualifikasi lebih dari seri sebelumnya. Mustahil mereka membuatnya hanya sebagai pesawat tempur untuk mengawal pengiriman delegasi. Apa mereka pikir publik itu sama bodohnya dengan mereka–Oh, ayolah, Kris. Kau tidak tertarik berita mengenai pesawat ini?" ucap sang pemuda mulai kesal, kalimat panjangnya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Ia merasa menjadi pemain drama yang mendadak mendapat peran _monolog_. Dan pemuda berkulit _alabaster_ nan tampan bernama Kris itu seolah menjelma menjadi penonton yang sekedar tidak ingin uang pembelian tiketnya sia-sia.

"Kris?" sang pemuda masih mencoba menarik perhatian penonton satu-satunya.

"Hn?" ucap pemuda _blonde_ itu singkat sebagai respon atas protes sang pemuda.

"Hn, hn, hn!" ucapan mengejek keluar dari bibir pemuda yang kini memasang tampang kesal dengan _gesture_ tangan terlipat di dada.

Ekor mata sewarna _kayu manis_ Kris melirik dan seringai tipis terbentuk melihat tingkah konyol sang pemuda. Perlahan, dilepaskannya pandangan _mata_nya dari _laptop_ dan dia memberi perhatian penuh pada pemuda itu.

"Apa tanggapan yang kau inginkan, Tuan Kim?" tanya pemuda itu pelan.

"Tidak jadi!"

Tanpa perlu menjadi ahli membaca _gesture_ ataupun pikiran, Kris tahu, pemuda bernama MinSeok itu pura-pura kesal.

"Hn, baiklah. Jadi kau tidak ingin tahu mengenai rahasia dari pesawat itu..." ucap Kris dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Berhasil.

Setelah mendengar kata 'rahasia', dalam sekejap, pemuda itu memberi perhatian penuh atas ucapan sang pria _blonde_.

Dilepaskannya dekapan tangannya dan langit malamnya menatap Kris, tertarik.

Melihat itu, seringai tipis nan licik yang mampu membuat para gadis meleleh tersungging di wajah pemuda Wu itu.

"Pesawat itu tidak mengawal atau mengangkut delegasi, MinSeok. Pengawalan delegasi hanyalah kamuflase. Lagipula, sejak kapan pengawalan delegasi menggunakan pesawat tempur? Yang sebenarnya mereka angkut adalah... bom atau persenjataan, begitu yang kudengar."

MinSeok terbelalak. Pandangannya menatap tajam pemuda tampan yang sikapnya seolah hanya guru yang menerangkan satu tambah satu itu dua.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya sang pemuda setelah badai keterkejutan yang menyerangnya berlalu.

"Oh SeHun, pilot dari divisi yang sama denganku," jawab Kris singkat. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada _window laptop_-nya. "Hn, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Ucapan pemuda yang lebih mirip gumaman itu nyatanya terdengar oleh MinSeok yang segera berteriak keras.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan sesuatu? Jangan berpikir kalau kau akan menerbangkan pesawat itu. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu melakukan itu, Kris!" MinSeok berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Hn?" Kris mendongak. _Caram__e__l_-nya lurus menatap _obsidian_ MinSeok.

"Aku harap kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerbangkan pesawat lagi dan menghancurkannya dengan setumpuk bom di dalamnya!"

MinSeok merasakan ruangan sedang ber-AC yang didominasi warna _almond_ ini mendadak suhunya meningkat tajam.

"Kau tidak berpikir mengenai jutaan nyawa manusia tak berdosa yang akan melayang karena bom itu, Kim MinSeok?" ucap Kris tajam.

"A-aku..."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak bodoh, MinSeok. Masih ada cara lain untuk menghancurkan pesawat itu, tanpa mengorbankan nyawaku," ucap pemuda _blonde_ itu tegas.

MinSeok kembali terduduk, _matanya_ menatap Kris nanar.

'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Kris.'

**...**

Dua tahun sejak peristiwa peledakan _Skyscraper_ seri G-13 di langit kota Seattle, tanggal 29 Maret 2011, semua berjalan normal.

Sangat normal.

Pihak Gedung Putih dengan mudahnya mengubah persepsi publik bahwa peristiwa tersebut murni pembelotan sang pilot, Kris Wu. Demo yang tadinya gencar dilakukan pun semakin hari semakin berkurang dan berhenti, tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Tuntutan publik menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya nama Kris Wu, yang lebih dikenang sebagai pembelot daripada seorang pahlawan.

Nyatanya, pemuda dingin nan tampan itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai pandangan publik terhadapnya ataupun cerita yang dibuat oleh para penghuni Gedung Putih.

Ia telah nyaman dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Tinggal dengan Kim MinSeok, reporter cerdas _New York Times_, setelah pemuda berambut _caramel_ tersebut resmi menjadi tunangannya, 26 Maret kemarin.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini, kecuali Park ChanYeol, dokter pribadinya, YiXing, pengacaranya, dan Oh SeHun, mantan rekan sesama pilotnya yang tak pernah absen memberinya info mengenai Angkatan Udara AS.

MinSeok juga kembali menjadi wartawan New York Times setelah pembreidelan surat kabar tersebut dicabut.

Melihat anggapan bahwa sikap pemerintah yang seperti itu hanya akan memperkuat dugaan masyarakan mengenai tujuan sebenarnya pembuatan _Skyscraper_.

Semuanya, sekali lagi berjalan normal.

Hingga hari ini tiba.

Angkatan Udara Amerika mengadakan _press meeting_ mengenai pembuatan seri ke dua _Skyscraper_.

Dengan dalih yang sama; perdamaian.

_Orang bodoh mana yang masih bisa ditipu dengan alasan negara adidaya yang selalu sama ini?_

Bukti memang mengatakan lain. Pesawat –yang dikatakan untuk mengawal delegasi PBB– itu nyatanya menyembunyikan bom di dalamnya.

Kris tak ingin melihat berjuta nyawa manusia melayang sia-sia tentu saja.

Tapi, dia juga tidak bodoh untuk menghancurkan AS dengan cara yang sama.

Kris Wu bukan orang bodoh.

Ingat itu!

**...**

**New York City, July 14th, 2013**

Malam mengelam.

Mendekap New York dengan segala kegalauan.

Aspal dipagari tiang lampu jalan, masing-masing menebarkan lingkaran kecil cahaya. Jalan diterangi lampu-lampu depan taksi-taksi dan mobil-mobil.

Sepasang muda-mudi berpakaian khas Eropa berjalan sempoyongan, rupanya mereka mabuk berat.

Wanita berambut sewarna lelehan _caramel_ dan pria _blonde_ itu tampaknya menuju hotel di seberang jalan tepat di depan markas Mayor Sean Frences.

"Pegang erat tanganku, Sayang. Kita hampir tiba di hotel..." bisik pemuda mabuk itu pada pasangannya.

Wanita cantik bermata _emerald_ itu terkikik genit.

Tiba-tiba, sapu tangannya jatuh.

Tepat di depan kaki seorang pemuda tampan berambut kecoklatan, dengan kulit sepucat mayat.

Ketika wanita itu akan mengambil sapu tangannya, pasangannya mencegah.

"Jangan, Sayang. Biar kuambilkan..." tangan pemuda itu terulur berusaha menjangkau sapu tangan bermotif sakura itu.

Tapi, tangan pucat si pemuda pucat lebih cepat, ia mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengulurkannya pada sang pemuda tengah mabuk.

"Terima kasih, _Sir. Grazie_..." pemuda tampan itu meletakkan tangannya tepat di kening, memberi hormat pada pemuda pucat. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang muda-mudi mabuk itu saling membimbing menyeberang jalan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Aku ingin hik... pindah hik... kamar, Sayang..." bisik wanita muda itu sambil menggelayut pada pasangannya. "Kau bisa mengusahakannya hikk... bukan?" pintanya.

Sang pemuda mengangguk-angguk.

"_Buona sera. Signora_..." petugas pintu hotel menyambut pasangan mabuk itu. Sang wanita mengangkat topinya perlahan, sambil terkikik.

"Kami ingin pindah kamar," kata pemuda itu begitu sampai di meja resepsionis. Sang resepsionis yang berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Ia hapal kelakuan pasangan kekasih yang mengaku asal Italia itu. Sejak mereka tinggal di hotel seminggu yang lalu, mereka tiga kali minta pindah kamar.

"_Si... si... signore_. Kami akan pindah. Bagaimana kalau kamar nomor 134, Sayang?" tanya pemuda itu pada kekasihnya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangguk-angguk.

Dengan cekatan sang resepsionis bertepuk tangan memanggil beberapa petugas hotel untuk mengangkut barang-barang pasangan mabuk itu. Dan dalam hitungan menit, mereka sudah siap menempati kamar baru.

…

"Kenapa kau minta kamar baru, MinSeok?" tanya pemuda mabuk tadi yang tak lain adalah Kris sambil mengamati pasangannya yang tengah menghilangkan _make up_ di wajahnya dan melepas _wig_ serta _contact lens_ warna hijau _e__m__e__rald_-nya.

"Mayor itu sudah memasang penyadap di telepon kamar kita. Kemarin aku melihatnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mencurigai kita," dengan suara pelan, MinSeok menjawab.

Ia melemparkan sebentuk kartu yang diambilnya dari balik sapu tangannya ke arah Kris.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkapnya lalu segera menghidupkan _laptop_ hitamnya.

"Kurasa, pindah ke hotel ini bukan ide yang baik, Kris. Kita tidak melakukan penyamaran. Tidak mustahil mereka akan mengenali kita," ucap MinSeok pelan.

"Tapi, hanya dengan cara ini rencanaku akan berhasil dan semakin mudah," jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop-_nya.

"Kapan kau berencana melakukan 'itu'?" MinSeok memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kris.

"Besok," jawab Kris singkat.

"Besok?" ucap MinSeok gamang.

"Tenanglah, MinSeok. Aku tidak akan mati besok," ucap pemuda itu tenang. Mengabaikan badai ketakutan yang telah menghantam kekasihnya mati-matian.

MinSeok berdiri. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pemuda Wu yang tak menghiraukannya.

Dalam diam, MinSeok berdiri di sisi pemuda itu.

Mengamatinya.

Nanar.

Kris yang merasa diamati, menghela napas dan mendongak, menatap pemuda itu.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, MinSeok. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kris lembut.

Tangan _alabaster_-nya menyentuh pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya.

MinSeok menggigit bibirnya, mencoba melawan perasaan yang begitu memberontak keluar.

Entah sejak kapan, ia... pemuda yang dikenal tegar dan keras kepala begitu mudahnya rapuh dan lemah pada sosok Kris.

Pemuda ini dengan begitu cepat menginvasi setiap celah tubuh MinSeok dengan pesonanya. MinSeok dengan begitu mudah menyerahkan eksistensinya pada pilot pemberani ini. Mungkin memang benar, cinta bisa membuat kita kuat namun di saat yang bersamaan juga lemah.

MinSeok begitu merindukan keberadaan Kris di sisinya.

Mulai terjerat pada penyakit 'ketergantungan pada seseorang'. Betapa hal itulah yang membuat MinSeok berat melepaskan pemuda itu, untuk melawan AS, juga tahu, bahwa Kris pun sama.

Pemuda minim ekpresi ini selalu merindukan MinSeok. MinSeok adalah oksigen yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh paru-parunya. Memang benar, kesepian membuat seseorang membutuhkan keberadaan orang lain. Butuh.

Sangat butuh.

"Aku..." MinSeok ingin berteriak. Ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu secepat ini.

Kris terlalu cerdas untuk tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Kris–"

"Sstt, diam."

Kris menyentuh bibir ranum itu dengan telunjuknya, tak ingin mendengar nada lain keluar dari bibir itu.

Nada yang akan melemahkan tekadnya.

_Mata_Kris menantang _black hol__e_ pemuda itu.

Sebelum akhirnya menarik MinSeok mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak dengan bibirnya.

Kehangatan perlahan mengalir.

Menjalar begitu cepat dan mendesak.

Tubuh MinSeok bereaksi atas sentuhan Kris di bibirnya.

Lembut, intens, dan memabukkan...

…

Kris menatap wajah manis di sisinya. _Caram__e__l_ yang biasanya tajam kini melembut.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan lembut di kening MinSeok. Dibenarkannya letak selimut pemuda itu yang segera menutup mata, bersiap berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

"_Buono notte_, Kris," desah pemuda itu yang lebih seperti igauan.

Kris masih menatap wajah pualam pemuda itu. Wajah yang damai, tampan, namun kadang begitu rapuh. Tangan _alabaster_ Kris menelusur pahatan indah milik sosok yang terlelap itu sebelum akhirnya kembali mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"_Buono notte_, MinSeok."

Lama.

Kris bangkit dan kembali menatap layar _laptop_-nya.

Semuanya telah dia persiapkan sebaik-baiknya.

Dia memperhitungkan segalanya, tak boleh ada celah untuk kegagalan menerobos di dalamnya.

Rencananya memang berbahaya, namun kali ini; dia tidak akan menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja.

Tidak, karena ada MinSeok yang menunggunya.

…

**New York City, July 15th, 2013**

Kim MinSeok menikmati sarapannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap pemuda _alabaster_ di depannya yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Entah kenapa, mendadak rasa makanan dari hotel ini menjadi hambar. Walau begitu, tuan Reporter itu mengakui yang salah bukan pada masakannya.

Lidahnya? Rasanya juga bukan.

Mungkinkah ini karena perasaannya? Ya, perasaannya yang mampu menghambarkan rasa.

Namun akhirnya, MinSeok sendiri yang menyerah.

"Kris..." desisnya pelan.

Sang obyek masih tak merespon panggilannya.

"Kris," panggilnya lagi, lebih keras.

Diletakkannya sepotong _sandwich_ yang tak berkurang lebih dari setengah sejak gigitan pertamanya tadi.

"Kris!"

"Hn?"

Akhirnya sosok itu merespon.

Kris menoleh dan memberi perhatian penuh pada sosok manis di belakangnya.

"K-kau?" _Obsidian_ MinSeok membulat tak percaya begitu Kris berbalik penuh menatapnya, dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

Pemuda itu...

Dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup soft lens berwarna _jade_.

Jas dokter putih bersih di atas kemeja biru mudanya.

Satu kata tentang penampilan baru Kris; tampan.

"Kau tampan sekali, Kris..."

…

**Kantor AU Amerika Serikat, 10.00 A.M**

Matahari tengah merayapi tebing hari ketika Kris Wu tiba di Kantor Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat.

Masih dua jam lagi sebelum ia tepat berada di puncak tertinggi.

Setelah memarkir Ferrari merah –milik MinSeok–, Kris memasuki gedung yang menjulang di depannya dengan langkah tegap.

Beberapa sistem keamanan dan petugas yang menyambutnya mampu dilewatinya hanya dengan sodoran kartu bening di tangannya. Setelah melalui koridor penuh petugas di dalamnya, Kris yang berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu _ebony_ kualitas terbaik.

Kantor sang mayor, Sean Frences.

Setelah mencocokkan ID card-nya, Kris mengetuk pintu dan tak lama mendengar suara yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk.

Kris masih berdiri dan menatap sosok di depannya. Mata _biru_, rambut cepak khas tentara.

Dialah sosok mayor yang memegang kendali di _squadron_ tempat G-15 bernaung.

"Silahkan duduk," perintahnya singkat.

"Terima kasih," jawab sang mantan pilot tak kalah singkat sambil menarik kursi di depan sang mayor.

"Jadi, Anda adalah dokter YiFan? Dokter yang direkomendasikan untuk menangani pilot _Skyscraper_?" tanya Mayor Frences menyelidik.

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya, Dokter!"

Sean Frences berdiri dan mengajak Kris a k.a YiFan untuk berjabat tangan.

Lagi-lagi Kris melintasi lorong panjang yang penuh petugas.

Hanya saja kali ini, dia ditemani seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata _onyx __tajam_, ada lingkaran hitam juga di bawah matanya.

"Jadi, karena G-15 akan diterbangkan besok pagi, maka Dephan meminta Anda memeriksa pilot malam ini, Tuan Wu YiFan—maksud saya Tuan Kris Wu..."

'Tek'

Kris berhenti mendadak dan menatap tajam _onyx _pria tinggi di sampingnya yang juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau... dari mana—"

"Dari mana saya tahu nama Anda? Hm, sepertinya SeHun belum memberitahu Anda. Saya Tao, Huang ZiTao, Divisi Kesehatan Penerbang, teman dari Oh SeHun, pilot utama _F-117 Nighthawk Stealth_," ucap Tao panjang.

"_T__e__man?_" Kris tersenyum aneh yang sontak membuat Tao salah tingkah. "Dan ngomong-ngomong aku lebih suka dipanggil tanpa 'Wu'…" ucap Kris pelan.

Tao tersenyum, "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Kris."

Mendengar itu, Kris kembali memasang wajah datarnya, dan memilih mengikuti Tao yang kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Inilah G-15," ucap Tao ceria.

Tepat di depan mereka terdapat pintu kaca dengan pesawat berbentuk segitiga hitam raksasa di dalamnya.

"Jadi, ini G-15?" tanya Kris lamat-lamat.

Bentuk pesawat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan pesawat yang ia ledakkan di langit Seattle.

Pesawat itu dikelilingi lima orang teknisi di dalamnya, yang tengah memeriksanya.

"Kualifikasi pesawat ini tak jauh dari seri sebelumnya. Hanya saja sistem keamanannya diperketat. Selain itu, dengan bobot yang semakin ringan, pesawat ini justru mampu mengangkut dua awak di dalamnya," cerocos Tao panjang.

"Di mana pilot yang akan kutangani?"

Tao sejenak terkejut, merasa tersinggung mendengar kata-kata Kris. Namun, sesaat kemudian wajah manisnya kembali ceria.

"Mari, lewat sini..."

…

Kris memasuki ruangan yang dihuni seorang pemuda di dalamnya.

Pemilik wajah Asia itu adalah pilot utama F-117, Oh SeHun.

Jika Kris adalah sosok berwajah dingin, maka SeHun justru lebih parah. Pilot berusia 22 tahun itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, Anda tidak keberatan untuk melihat G-15 dulu, Tuan YiFan?"

SeHun menawarkan dengan nada bicara seolah tak saling mengenal.

Kris tak menjawab.

Ia hanya mengangguk, _gesture universal_ sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Ayo!" SeHun keluar diikuti Kris yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tak lama, Kris kembali berada di ruangan berpintu kaca.

Yang membedakannya hanyalah kini Kris tepat berada satu meter di depan moncong pesawat.

Para teknisi sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hanya tinggal dua orang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di pintu.

Melihat dari jarak sedekat ini, G-15 terlihat begitu megah.

"Jadi, apakah kau punya perasaan tertarik untuk mencoba menerbangkannya?" SeHun bertanya pada sosok tampan berjas dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kris tak menjawab, pandangannya tak lepas dari pesawat.

"Biasanya seorang pilot akan mempunyai ketertarikan pada sebuah pesawat," SeHun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kris menyentuh moncong pesawat yang berwarna hitam, dingin.

"Kau benar," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tahu. Sebenarnya kau bisa saja menyuruhku melakukan 'itu' tanpa kau harus ke sini dengan resiko tertangkap puluhan tentara AU. Tapi nyatanya, kau tetap melakukan 'itu' sendiri. Alasanmu sebenarnya adalah..." SeHun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "melihat pesawat ini. Naluri dasar seorang pilotmu tetap bekerja 'kan, Kris?"

"Aku lupa... Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu sok tahu seperti ini," ucap Kris sarkastis.

SeHun hanya memasang senyum ambigunya.

Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu membenarkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

"Aku berani bertaruh sebotol _Conti Romanee_, bahkan sebenarnya kau ingin menerbangkan pesawat ini..."

…

**Kantor AU Amerika Serikat, 10.00 P.M****.**

Kris menatap wajah di depannya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak.

Thomas A. Petterson, pria muda bermata hijau dengan rambut hitam berpotongan tentara, sang pilot muda yang akan menerbangkan G-15 besok pagi.

Jelas, AU memilih pilot baru untuk misi G-15 besok.

Karena penerbangan pesawat tersebut rawan serangan.

Dan AU tak ingin mengorbankan pilot utamanya untuk penerbangan berisiko tinggi seperti ini.

AU mengorbankan Thomas.

Begitu juga Kris.

Setelah menghela napas pelan, Kris mengulurkan segelas air yang telah dicampur 'Akertropik' dengan dosis dua puluh mili gram.

Tanpa ragu, pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi dalam ruangan berwarna putih itu meminumnya.

_Jade_ Kris menatap Thomas tanpa menunjukkan perubahan ekpresi apa pun.

_'Semua hal butuh pengorbanan. Dan kali ini, mungkin kesempatanmu yang harus berkorban, Tom...'_

…

Kris kembali ke kamarnya, sebelas jam sebelum penerbangan G-15 besok pagi.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, sampai saatnya tiba.

Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana Kris melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Segera.

Secepatnya.

Kris bisa saja menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan ini.

Tapi, dia tak ingin lebih banyak orang terlibat dalam rencananya.

Dan juga karena... naluri pilotnya... tetap bekerja...

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat.

Suasana Kantor AU terlihat lengang. Tidak banyak petugas yang berjaga.

Mungkin, ini saatnya Kris melarikan diri.

Kris harus melihat keluar.

Ia membuka pintu sedikit.

Ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Bagus.

Kris berjalan cepat.

Koridor menuju lift terlihat sepi.

Kris bergegas. Ia berjalan sambil berusaha mendengarkan. Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum lift.

Tunggu.

Terdengar langkah seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kris segera menepi dan berdiri di balik lekukan tembok.

Seorang petugas berseragam keamanan lewat dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah sosok itu benar-benar pergi, Kris segera berjalan menuju lift.

Memasukinya

Menekan angka satu dan tanpa bersuara lift membawanya ke lantai dasar.

Tak lama, Kris keluar dari lift.

Ada penjaga di pintu depan. Kris berpikir, pasti ada cara untuk menyingkirkan orang itu.

Kris berputar balik dan menekan kontak seseorang di ponselnya.

Tak lama, orang di pintu berbicara melalui _headphone_ dan segera pergi meninggalkan pintu yang dijaganya.

Kris tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan.

Setelah petugas itu lenyap dari pandangan, Kris segera keluar dan membawa Ferrari merahnya melesat menembus kegelapan malam.

**...**

**New York City, July 16th, 2013**

**Breaking News |** _Berita ini disampaikan langsung dari tempat kejadian pukul sepuluh pagi waktu setempat. Pesawat G-15 milik Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat mengalami kecelakaan di atas Laut Merah dan dinyatakan tenggelam. Hingga berita ini diturunkan, belum ada kepastian mengenai penyebab jatuhnya pesawat._

MinSeok menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menikmati ikan tunanya di meja di belakangnya.

"Kau berhasil! Kau berhasil, Kris!" teriak pemuda itu keras.

_'Akertropik'..._

Obat khusus untuk menjaga daya tahan pilot selama penerbangan.

Akan tetapi, dengan dosis di atas lima mili gram, obat tersebut akan menimbulkan efek _somatographic illusion_ yang akan aktif beberapa jam sesudahnya. Dan obat ini khusus dibuat untuk pilot _Skyscraper_. Hal ini juga yang membuat tak banyak orang tahu mengenai obat tersebut.

_Kris berhasil meminumkan obat tersebut pada sang pilot G-15, Thomas Alexander Petterson._

Sang pemuda _blonde_ tetap memasang wajah datarnya, "Kini saatnya kita mengembalikan kartu itu, MinSeok."

"Jam berapa biasanya sang mayor keluyuran di bar?" MinSeok menatap Kris.

"Di atas jam dua belas tentunya," jawab pemuda _blonde_ itu singkat.

"Kris, jika biper-mu berbunyi, kau tahu bagaimana cara melacakku, bukan?" ucap MinSeok pelan.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, tak menjawab.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sang pemuda, menyentuh pucuk kepala _caramel_ MinSeok.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, MinSeok," ucapnya pelan.

MinSeok terpejam, meresapi kalimat Kris yang seolah menjadi mantera yang mampu menguatkannya.

**...**

**New York City, July 18th, 2013**

Suara tawa dan musik bercampur dengan asap rokok dan minuman keras tergambar jelas di depan MinSeok.

Perlahan, dengan gaun malam hitamnya, _emerald_ MinSeok menebarkan pandangan berkeliling. Dan akhirnya, pandangannya menemukan sosok berambut cepak di sudut meja bartender, Mayor Sean Frences. Dengan langkah gemulai, MinSeok menuju sasarannya.

"Halo sayang, mampir kemari dong..." seorang bule mabuk memeluk pinggang MinSeok dengan keras.

MinSeok menepis pelukan itu perlahan, tapi laki-laki itu justru semakin ganas dengan penolakannya.

"Pergilah, Tuan. _Please_!" hardik MinSeok dengan nada tajam.

Namun, laki-laki mabuk itu terus berusaha mencolek-colek tubuhnya.

Dan di luar dugaan, Mayor Frences yang sejak semula mendengar keributan itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

Jantung MinSeok berdegup.

_'Grazie Dio_! Mudah-mudahan ini jalanku'

Dan rupanya memang benar.

"Ck! Merepotkan!"

Dengan gerakan keras, Sean Frences menangkap jemari laki-laki mabuk itu dan memelintir ibu jarinya ke belakang. Laki-laki mabuk itu pun menjerit kesakitan.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan nona ini, atau kupatahkan ibu jarimu!" desis Frences marah.

"Laki-laki itu pun mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeringai kesakitan.

Ketika Frences melepaskan genggamannya, ia terburu-buru pergi sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Frences dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Mari Nona, bersama saya, Anda pasti aman..." Frences menyorongkan kursi ke arah MinSeok.

MinSeok menebar senyum mautnya.

Sejenak lelaki itu terpesona.

Tiba-tiba pesawat pager khusus Frences berbunyi.

"_Mi dispiace_..." katanya memohon izin kepada MinSeok.

"_Si_..." MinSeok tersenyum maklum.

"_Che cosa_?" lanjut MinSeok.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mau minum apa, Nona?"

"Hm, saya sudah berniat untuk tidak mabuk dari rumah... Saya ingin air soda saja," pinta MinSeok sopan.

Frences melambai pada bartender, memesan air soda.

"_Questa la tua tazza, per favore_," ucap Frences seraya menyorongkan cangkir itu mendekat ke arah MinSeok.

"_Grazie_," ucap MinSeok pelan.

"_Prego_," jawab Frences singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka asyik bercengkrama dan ujung-ujungnya, Frences mengajak MinSeok untuk mampir ke apartemennya.

"_Mi dispiace_, saya tidak bisa," tolak MinSeok dengan senyum manis.

Tapi, lelaki itu terus mendesak.

"_Perche_? Anda benar-benar tega menolak undangan saya?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

MinSeok berpikir keras.

Jika ia menolak, ia takut Frences curiga.

Meskipun misinya sebenarnya sudah selesai.

Ketika Frences memeluknya tadi, ia sudah mengembalikan kartu yang dicuri Oh SeHun dari meja Frences ke tempatnya semula.

Tapi, rasanya dia memang harus mengubah skenario. Ah, sudahlah.

"Baiklah..." desah MinSeok manja.

Mayor Frences tersenyum senang.

Dengan segera ia memeluk pinggang MinSeok dan membimbingnya pergi.

MinSeok tersenyum sambil memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam tas tangannya untuk menekan biper agar Kris bisa melacaknya.

…

"_Seven Star_...?" bisik MinSeok perlahan.

Dibolak-baliknya buku harian kecil bersampul kulit khas milik seorang katsa Mossad.

Buku itu berisi nomor-nomor telepon dan kontak dalam sandi.

"Itu memang _Seven Star_..." tiba-tiba Frences muncul dari pintu kamar mandi sambil menodongkan _baretta kaliber_ 22, senjata khas katsa Mossad.

"Selamat datang, Kim MinSeok. Sungguh seandainya aku tidak menerima pesan dari 'Jumbo', aku pasti tidak mengenalimu. Kau betul-betul cantik malam ini, Tuan Reporter," katanya santai.

Jumbo adalah informasi pribadi di luar intelejen resmi yang dikumpulkan oleh petugas, intelejen asing seperti CIA.

MinSeok menggeratakkan rahangnya.

"Jadi benar, tujuan pengangkutan nuklir memakai G-15 memang untuk mempersenjatai Mossad," ucap MinSeok tajam.

MinSeok mencoba mengulur waktu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari senjata api yang tepat berada di sisi kepalanya.

_'Kris... cepatlah datang…'_

"Rencana ini tidak akan gagal jika tikus sepertimu dan pemuda Wu sialan tidak menggerecoki pemerintah," ucap Frences tajam tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi pada senjatanya.

"Jadi, kau tahu... kalau yang merusak daya tahan para pilot adalah... Kris?" MinSeok mencoba tenang, walau jantungnya berdegup keras dengan senjata yang semakin dingin di pelipisnya.

_'Kris… cepatlah...'_

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Yang paling mengerti tentang kesehatan pilot dan pesawatnya hanyalah pilot khusus _Skyscraper _yang memang diberi pelatihan khusus. Dan juga mengenai Akertropik, obat yang telah diminumkan pada pilot G-15, sehingga dia mengalami ilusi somatografi. Siapa yang memiliki obat itu dalam dosis besar dan bisa meminumkannya? Sementara yang beruntung mendapat pelatihan mengenai obat itu hanyalah si pengkhianat Wu itu, Oh SeHun, dan Kim JongIn. Dan jelas-jelas kedua orang itu berbeda dengan si Wu bangsat itu!" teriak Frences emosi.

MinSeok tersenyum sinis, setengah mengejek, "Kau memang bodoh! Buktinya Kris mampu menghancurkan pesawat kalian untuk ke dua kalinya. Dan berhentilah menyebut Kris pengkhianat! Dia–"

"DIAM!"

Deg.

MinSeok terlonjak, kata-kata Frences begitu keras dibarengi dengan sodokan di pelipisnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit.

_'Kris... cepat!'_

Laras pistol menekan pelipisnya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Menunggu rasanya menjadi hal yang berkali lipat teramat membosankan dan... menakutkan.

MinSeok belum pernah merasa setakut ini.

_'Kris... tolong aku...!'_

"Sekarang bagaimana, Kim? Masih ingin menunggu Kris?" Frences berucap mengejek.

Beberapa detik matanya terpejam.

Sebelum akhirnya dengan gerakan cepat tangan MinSeok memasuki tasnya.

Cepat.

_'Maafkan aku, Kris' _

Dan detik itu juga MinSeok menekan tombol di dalam tas tangannya.

**'BLAAAARRRR!'**

Ledakan keras mengguncang kamar 345 di apartemen mewah di tengah kota New York itu.

Disusul dengan alarm tanda bahaya yang meraung-raung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asap masih mengepul di kamar 345, dan dari kepulan tersebut, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang mencoba merangkak keluar dengan sempoyongan.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka terjatuh.

Dan segera sosok yang satunya membawanya ala bridal, menembus kepulan asap, menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kris lirih pada sosok yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tengah terbalut perban.

Sosok itu, Kim MinSeok.

"Maaf, MinSeok..." lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

Sosok yang dipanggil MinSeok itu menatap langit-langit putih di atasnya, "Saat itu aku takut... kau tidak datang untuk menolongku. Aku hampir putus asa. Takut, putus asa, dan kecewa. Tapi, kemudian aku sadar..."

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap Kris, tangannya yang terbalut perban mencoba meraih tangan _alabaster _pemuda itu.

Mencoba tersenyum, dengan susah payah.

"Aku tahu... aku tidak akan mati. Aku percaya kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati... Benar 'kan, Kris...?!"

…

**_New York Times_**** Office, July 19th, 2013**

Sebelum sempat menyuruh wartawannya untuk meliput ledakan di apartemen nomor 345, pagi ini, Larry Foster sudah disambut Eliana Roth. Gadis berambut pirang yang menjabat sebagai salah satu staff wartawatinya itu membawa sebuah disket.

"Kim MinSeok tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Dan berita dalam disket ini adalah titipan darinya."

"Apa isinya?" tanya Larry singkat.

"Seperti biasanya, rahasia di balik pembuatan seri _Skyscraper_..."

"Buat laporan secepatnya. Dan mungkin kita harus bersiap untuk pembreidelan untuk keduakalinya!" perintah Larry tegas.

"Siap, Pak!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua orang itu saling bertatapan._

_Tanpa bicara dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat nyaman._

_Tak lama, salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan._

_"Misi CIA kali ini adalah memburu __Kim MinS__e__ok__ dan Kris __Wu__. Hidup atau mati!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2ND ****STORY**** END**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

1.) _G-15_ berasal dari; huruf 'G' dari kata 'Graham Aker (Karakter di Gundam 00)'

2.) _Akertropik_ juga berasal dari kata 'Aker', dan obat tersebut sama sekali tidak ada :P

1.) _Akertropik:_ Obat -fiksi- khusus untuk menjaga daya tahan pilot selama penerbangan. Akan tetapi, dengan dosis di atas lima mili gram, obat tersebut akan menimbulkan efek _somatographic illusion_ yang akan aktif beberapa jam sesudahnya. Obat yang khusus dibuat untuk pilot _Skyscraper_. Hal ini juga yang membuat tak banyak orang tahu mengenai obat tersebut.

2.) _Grazie Dio__: _Terima kasih, Tuhan

3.) _Prego__: _Terima kasih kembali

4.) _Si__: _Ya

5.) _Perche:_Mengapa

6.) _Che cosa:_Ada apa?

* * *

**© cranescort, 2011-2013**


End file.
